Loyalty
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: YAOI WARNING! If you do not like this kind of stories, then don't read them. It's senior year for a lot of their friends. Realizing this, Sora becomes sad considering they won't be able to see each other much. Zexion tries to comfort the brunette for a very personal reason. Rated M for later chapters. Main Pairing: ZekuSo.
1. Chapter 1

Loyalty

Chapter 1: Realization

It was the first day of class at Destiny High and all the students were assembled at the school's auditorium for the welcoming remarks of the principal. Sora sighed and slumped into his seat. "Bored?" Riku asked from beside him and the brunette nodded. "I agree, I'd rather sit through trigonometry class." Kairi stated from behind them. Beside her, Namine and Selphie had fallen asleep. They both lived on the far side of the island and they had to wake up earlier than everyone else, so it was understandable. "The old man will never get the students to like him." Axel added. "I don't know how Zex and the others can stand him." Zexion was one of the honour students of the school, along with others like Vexen, Roxas and Marluxia. They were seated at the front row, as they always have since they were freshmen. "And without further ado, I welcome all freshmen and to our seniors, make the most of your last days here at Destiny High." The principal said and everyone applauded and went to their classrooms.

Since it was the first day, the school dismissed the students by lunch time. Sora and everyone else decided to meet at a café near the beach, which was their usual hang out place. The chime of the bell echoed through the café named "Sweet Moments" and a lady with long, chestnut hair approached the trio with a smile. "Hello you three." She greeted warmly. "You guys are the first here, but Zexion called and reserved your usual place, up on the balcony." "Thanks Aerith!" The trio said in unison and they headed up the stairs. They were greeted by the cool breeze, the aromatic scent of the ocean and the soothing sounds of the waves. Kairi moved to one of the lounge chairs in the corner and began reading a book from a collection of her romance novels and Sora and Riku stared at the ocean. "Remember when we used to play on the beach all day?" Sora asked. "Yeah, sometimes I wish we could do that again." The silverette replied. Sora silently nodded. He missed the days where he, Riku, Kairi and the others could just go to the beach; do crazy stuff all day and go home, waiting to do the exact same thing the next day. But that all changed as they got older. They started going to school and had more obligations and priorities. But one of the best perks of growing up was they met people who became their friends. They all met in freshman year and they all clicked, some more than others. Sora was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his friends arrive. Axel, Roxas, Namine and Selphie arrived together, and then they were followed by Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Lexaeus. In Luxord and Xigbar arrived arguing, like they always did, and in a few more minutes, Zexion, Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin and Vexen arrived, completing their group.

As the time passed, Sora noticed something about their group; despite they were all close with each other, they still had their own groups. The brunette noticed that their group of 18 was usually divided into four; there was the girls that consisted of Kairi, Namine and Selphie, his group which included him, Riku, Roxas, Axel and Demyx. Then there was the group of Xaldin, Luxord, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Larxene and Marluxia. Lastly there was the group of Xemnas, Saix, Vexen and Zexion. The people who were seniors were Riku, Axel, Xaldin, Luxord, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Larxene, Marluxia, Xemnas, Saix and Vexen, the rest were still juniors. Sora was saddened by the fact that they were all going to be separated. "What's wrong, Sor?" Riku asked. Everyone heard the question and all eyes turned to the unusually energetic boy. "Well, more than half of us are seniors." He began. "It's just sad to think we won't be seeing each other as often next year." Everybody looked at Sora, then at each other. Soon, everyone shared Sora's worry. Xemnas stood from his seat and walked towards the brunette. "I know it is disheartening" He began, his golden eyes looking at the brunette. "But you have to understand that this normal and we'll all go through it at some point in our life. True, we won't see each other as much, but it's better than those who graduate together and stop seeing each other as soon as college starts." Sora looked up at the elder, and Xemnas cracked a small smile and ruffled the brunette's hair. "I don't know about the rest of my batch mates, but I already started worrying about this in the summer, when I was applying for colleges everywhere. I worried about all of you who are still juniors. We won't be able to help you when you apply for college, study for exams and prepare for your graduation ball. Well, Marluxia might." Everyone cheered for their pink-haired friend. "But I think that with us not being there, which we have been since freshman year, and probably before that, will give you all a chance to prove and mould yourselves, to see if you can stand on your own two feet. Even if we all study at the same college or university, we won't always be able to help like in high school. You need to know how to fend for yourselves. But just remember, if you need any help, all you need to do is call us. And I'm certain that when we're already in college, Zexion will keep you all in line." Xemnas approached Sora again and the brunette gave a smile.

The group stayed until the sun started to set. As they were heading out, Zexion called Sora's attention. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. "Yes, but I'm still a little sad." Sora replied. "It's okay. I am too. I don't know how I'll run the student council without Xemnas or Vexen." The slate-haired teen gave a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry; you'll make a great student council president." Sora said with a toothy grin and Zexion gave a smile back. "Just know that if you need help with anything, whether it's school work or something personal, I'm here to help. We all are." The brunette gave the slightly taller teen a hug and said thanks. Zexion walked out the café with Sora. They said goodbye and went their separate ways. "Nice save, Zex." Saix said as he appeared by the shorter teen's side. "I give you 6 out of 10." Zexion just scoffed. "Come now Saix, I'm sure he deserves much more than that. 7.5" Vexen announced as he stood from the bench. "As always, both of you are clueless until I weigh in on the matter. Zexion deserves a 9." Xemnas said as the trio approached him as he leaned on his car. The eldest opened the passenger door and offered it to Zexion. "Thanks, but I think I'll walk home today." Zexion said then started walking away quickly. The three got into the car and Xemnas began to drive. "I honestly don't know what to do with him. He should just tell Sora that he likes him." Vexen stated. "I agree that Zexy should have a happy ending, considering all he's been through, but it's our last year with the twerp. We should have some fun." Saix rebutted. The two begin began to argue until Xemnas told them to shut up. "We will help Zexion with his problem." Xemnas declared. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun while we're at it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello there everyone. I'd like first to apologize for the long delay of this chapter. Just shows you that writer's block and tons of work isn't a good combination. So I promise to update this story at least once a week, along with the others.

**Chapter 2: Favour**

Sora was slumped in his chair, trying to survive the terror known to juniors as Geometry. Their teacher was in front of the class, explaining the Two-Column Proof, the theorems and postulates. He then looked to his left to see Roxas trying to stay awake and Axel had fallen asleep. He turned to his right and saw Kairi and Namine, who were both some of the smartest people he knew, with annoyed looks as they jotted down their notes. The brunette gave an audible sigh until his eyes landed on Zexion, who was seated at the front of the class. Like Kairi and Namine, he was taking down notes, but he was more efficient and he looked like he understood the lesson. The bell suddenly rang and the students rushed out of the room as quickly as they could. "Hey Zexion, can you have lunch with me and explain the lesson?" Sora asked the slightly taller male. "I'm sorry but I can't." The slate-haired teen replied. "I have a meeting with the student council, maybe some other time." The brunette nodded and Zexion headed out of the classroom.

He walked down the hall, greeting several people, despite him not knowing majority of them, and entered the conference room. Xemnas, being the president, sat at the head of the long table. Vexen, the vice-president, sat to his left and Saix, the secretary, sat to his right. Zexion was the Public Relations Officer. He sat next to Vexen and the other officers arrived soon after. They discussed the school's events for that year which included the school fair, dance, sports festival and talent show. After the meeting concluded, Xemnas, Vexen, Saix and Zexion were left in the room. "So Zex, have you talked to Sora yet?" Saix asked. "He asked me to have lunch with him to explain the lesson we had in Geometry, but I denied." Zexion replied and Saix gave his 'why' look. "One, we had this meeting. Two, I'd need more than a one hour lunch break to explain everything to him and make sure he understands it." "You should really tell him how you feel, Zexion." Vexen said as he looked up from his book. "I know you mean well, but there is no way that anything is going to happen between us." Zexion replied as he sighed. "And even if he did bend that way, I'm sure he wouldn't even consider dating me." The warning bell rang, signalling the students they had five minutes to get to class. Zexion gathered his things and left. "That boy really needs some self-confidence." Vexen stated. "Well, we can't blame him." Xemnas said as he stood. "We should help him get some of that confidence back."

The bell rang, signalling that final period was over, and the students came rushing out of the campus. Zexion was walking in the group of students who couldn't wait to get home. As he was about to reach the gate he heard someone calling his name. He stopped and heard his name again. He turned around to look for who was calling him and saw Sora waving towards him and with him were Axel, Roxas and Riku. He began approaching them, thinking that if Axel was up to something, he was going to regret this. "Is there something you need, Sora?" He asked as soon as he was a few steps away. "Actually, I and Roxas need something." Sora replied, which only made the slightly taller teen raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Let me explain." Roxas said, stepping in for his brother. "One of our favourite bands is having a concert in the city a few miles from here, and me, Axel and Riku plan to attend. The problem is, Sora's not really into the band that's playing and won't come with us. Our parents will be gone for the weekend and they don't want Sora to be alone. So we we're wondering if he could stay with you for the weekend." Zexion's eyes widened at the request. "Why me?" The slate-haired teen asked. "Why not ask Tidus or Wakka or Demyx?" "Well, Tidus and Wakka were recently injured during soccer training." The blonde stated. "And Dem and the others are going to a water park this weekend. We knew you wouldn't want to be anywhere near Larxene if there's a deep pool around, so we figured you wouldn't go." Zexion rubbed temples. He was being asked to spend the entire weekend alone with his crush. 'Why me?' He asked to himself. "Zex, it's alright if you can't." Sora said and Zexion turned to him. "I know how busy you are and we shouldn't have bothered you." Zexion looked at the brunette; his chocolate-brown hair that defied the laws of gravity shot in every possible direction, but was soft to the touch and bounced with the brunette when he walked. His skin was perfectly tanned from the days he spent on the beach and out playing in the sun. His wide, beautiful sky-blue eyes was filled with so much joy and emotion, the slate-haired teen could spend hours just staring into them, and would willingly do so if given the chance. "I'll do it." He said after groaning inwardly. "I'll do it on one condition, and that's we stay at your place." The twins nodded in unison and Sora gave the slightly taller teen a hug. Zexion patted the brunette on the back while Roxas mouthed 'thank you' to him, and Zexion mouthed back 'you owe me' as a reply. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. On the walk home, Zexion was beginning to argue with himself on whether or not he'd enjoy the weekend.

For the rest of the week, Zexion only thought about the upcoming weekend and due to the mundane schedule the students followed, Friday came quicker than the slate-haired teen wished for. Zexion will be staying at Sora's place with the brunette all alone. He walked into the classroom and sat in his usual spot. Just as he was beginning to think that he would be able to stop thinking about Sora for a few hours, said brunette takes the seat next to him. "Hey, we'll drop by your place after class to get your stuff, okay?" He said and Zexion just nodded. Zexion was going to start staying at Sora's place tonight since Roxas, Axel, Riku and Sora's parents were leaving that night. What made things worse for the lavender-eyed teen was that the person he wanted to keep out of his mind for the time being sat beside him in every class that day. Not that he hated spending time with the brunette, he was just really nervous about the weekend. The final bell rang and the students rushed out more quickly than usual, considering it was Friday. Before they left, Sora and Zexion went to the school's parking lot to see Axel, Roxas and Riku off. They arrived and saw the trio stuffing their bags into the trunk of Axel's red car. Zexion decided to help Riku get everything to fit by arranging the bags while Sora talked to his brother. "Thanks again for keeping an eye on Sora." Riku said. "You guys still owe me." Zexion replied as he placed another bag into the trunk. "I know, but at least you won't have a boring weekend." The silverette stated and both of them laughed. Riku then shut the trunk. They rejoined the others at the side of the car and the brothers' gave each other hugs goodbye and the trio got into the car then drove away.

Sora and Zexion had already gotten the taller teen's stuff from his place and was now heading for Sora's house. After a few minutes of walking, the beach and their favourite café came into view. "Hey, why don't we have a snack before getting to your place?" Zexion asked and Sora nodded enthusiastically. The bell chimed as the door opened and the mixed scents of cinnamon, vanilla and chocolate enveloped the duo. "Hello Sora, Zexion." Aerith said with her usual smile and sweet voice. "Where are the others?" "They all had plans and left me and Zexy alone for the weekend." Sora said with a pout as they approached the counter. Zexion rolled his eyes as he followed. "So, the usual?" Aerith asked and both boys nodded. "Alright, I'll bring it out in a while. Why don't you guys take the table in the corner?" The boys did and sat across each other at the table beside the store window. While they waited, they talked to each other about several things. A little while later, Aerith brought out their drinks; Zexion ordered a caramel latte while Sora had a chocolate milkshake with tons of whipped cream on top. Zexion rolled his eyes as the brunette took a large sip, contemplating on how a single person could handle all that sugar in one gulp. Just then, Xemnas, Saix and Vexen approached their table. "Zexion, I've been meaning to tell you that I've cancelled the council's meetings for the weekend." Xemnas said. "So whatever plans you have, you're free to do it." "Knowing you Zex, you have no plans." Saix stated. "Actually, Zexion is spending the entire weekend with me." Sora said and the three seniors turned their gaze to the slate-haired boy. "I'm doing it as a favour for his parents." Zexion explained. "Their taking the weekend off for some trip and Roxas will be gone too since he's watching a concert with Riku and Axel." Sora excused himself to go to the comfort room and Saix began teasing Zexion. "Zexy, Zexy, Zexy." He said as he shook his head. "I didn't think you were the kind of guy who'd wait for an opportunity like parents and siblings being gone just to act." Zexion glared at the older male, his cheeks turning pink. "Now Saix, we know that Zexion has wanted Sora for a while." Vexen interrupted. "All we can do is hope for Zexion that Sora will return his feelings, and hope for Sora, whether he returns his feelings or not, Zexion will be gentle." The pink colour on the lavender-eyed teen's cheeks was turning a darker shade as he grew more embarrassed and infuriated. "Alright, that's enough you two." Xemnas said after a chuckle. "Let's leave Zexion to his alone time with Sora." "Bye Zex, use protection." Saix said as they began to leave. Zexion wanted to throw his drink at the blue-haired elder, but knew nothing would come of it, and he settled with sighing heavily. "Hey Zex, we should get to my place, it's getting really late." Sora said as he got back and the other male nodded. Zexion held the door open for Sora, who thanked him and went outside. Just before he left, Aerith approached him and whispered 'don't give up' before returning to waiting on customers.

On the way, they decided to buy some take-out from a Chinese restaurant for dinner and got to the brunette's house in a short while. When they got in, Zexion noticed a note on the phone. "Sora, remember to always close all the windows and lock all the doors at night before you go to bed. There's plenty of food in the fridge and cupboards in case you and Zexion get hungry. I've written down the numbers of the police station, fire station, the hospital, your father's and my cellphone number. If anything bad happens, don't hesitate to call. Stay safe and have fun. Love, mom." It read. "My mom's such a worry wart." Sora stated as he and Zexion climbed the stairs and went into the brunette's room. "Well, she has a right to be." Zexion replied and both teens sat beside each other on the bed. "I mean, she is leaving you alone, under no adult supervision." "Hey, are you saying I'm irresponsible?" The brunette asked in annoyance. Zexion just chuckled, handed the brunette a pair of chopsticks and began eating in silence. While he did, Zexion would glance at the other male, who was having trouble with using the chopsticks. When he was able to pick up a dumpling, it would fall back onto his plate. When Zexion had finished, Sora hadn't eaten a thing. "I was never good at this." He muttered under his breath. "Here." Zexion said as he took the chopsticks and the plate from the shorter teen's hands, who tried to take them back. "If you continue like this, you'll die of starvation, and I will not allow you to use your hands." The taller teen then took a dumpling with the chopsticks, lightly dipped it into the sauce and placed it some inches away from Sora's face. Sora slowly neared his face to the dumpling, then taking it with his mouth and swallowed. 'God, he's so adorable.' Zexion thought as he continued to feed Sora, who quickly got used to it.

"You want to watch a horror movie tonight?" Sora asked as he came back from cleaning the dishes. "You want to watch a horror movie?" Zexion questioned. He was shocked that the brunette actually suggested it since Roxas told them all how Sora was so scared the time they went to see Nightmare On Elm Street. They all had to sleep in Sora's room that night. "Yeah, why not? We have all the snacks we want." Sora said and Zexion just chuckled. After that, the lavender-eyed teen noticed that there was only one bed ready. "Sora, why's there only one bed?" He asked nervously."Well, Riku has been sleeping over since we were kids." Sora began. "I guess I've gotten used to sleeping beside my friends. Is anything wrong?" Zexion shook his head slowly. "I think we should take a bath before watching, so we can go straight to bed afterwards." He suggested and Sora allowed him to take the bathroom in his room while he took a bath in the one in the hall.

Zexion stood there, hands on the bathroom sink, water dripping onto the white tiles, nothing covering his body but a towel. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as he stared at his own reflection. 'Why do I have to be in love with him?' He thought as he ran a hand through his slate coloured hair. 'Things would be so much easier if I weren't.' He thought and agreed with himself. But no matter how many times he agreed, no matter how many times he said to himself that it would be easier not to have feelings for Sora, he conceded that it would've been impossible not to fall for the brunette. He sighed, then wiped himself dry and put on his clothes. He saw the boy he had been thinking about preparing the television so that it was in front of the bed. Zexion tensed up as the thought of him and Sora laying down beside each other popped into his head, and then it turned to the image of him and the brunette cuddling. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" Sora asked and pointed to the shelf stacked with several movie cases. "This one." Zexion as he handed the movie "SAW III' to Sora. The brunette placed the disk into the player and both males got into the bed together. Both males rested their backs on the headboard and Sora pressed play on the remote.

They were only halfway through the movie when Sora had raised the blanket just below his eyes and began shaking in fear. Zexion, however, looked like he was bored. Through the corner of his eye, saw the brunette and sighed. He hesitated at first, but then he wrapped an arm around Sora, who willingly moved closer and rested his head on Zexion's shoulder. 'I don't understand why a person who can't tolerate horror movies has a collection of them.' He thought. As another person was violently killed by the plot of a psychopath, Sora buried his face into the crook of the other teen's neck, wrapping his arms around Zexion tightly. Zexion used the arm already wrapped around Sora to hold him tighter and used his free hand to stroke the brunette's hair comfortingly. "You know we can stop the movie, if you want?" Zexion said and Sora nodded, keeping his face buried. Zexion grabbed the remote and turned off the player before switching on the lamp by the bed. Sora slowly pulled away from Zexion and gave a soft apology. "It's alright." Zexion replied. He then took the empty bowls and brought them down to the kitchen sink. "Will you be able to sleep?" Zexion asked as he got back into bed. "I guess." Sora replied. Both teens lay down and Zexion turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

While resting, Zexion was disturbed by the sound of whimpering. He dismissed it at first, but he finally opened his eyes when he felt the brunette beside him thrash about. Zexion sat up and grabbed the other male by the shoulders and began shaking him gently. "Sora, wake up" Zexion said over and over. A few more shakes and the brunette's eyes finally opened. "You were having a nightmare." Zexion explained as he turned on the lamp. "Are you alright?" Sora sat up and looked around the room, then at Zexion. He buried his face into the slightly taller male's chest and began sobbing. "Zexy, it was terrible." He cried. "It's was only a dream, you're safe now." Zexion replied. He wrapped his arms around Sora and one of his hands rested the weeping boy's head while the other rubbed his back comfortingly. "Will you be able to go back to sleep?" Zexion asked when Sora finally calmed down. Sora shrugged. "What did Riku do when you had nightmares?" Sora eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. The slate-haired teen looked at him questioningly and Sora hid his face with his pillow. "Well, he'd...he'd let me sleep really close to him." The brunette said nervously. He heard the boy beside him sigh. "Alright." Zexion finally said. Sora looked back at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. Zexion lay back down on the pillow. "I was asked to watch over you, which includes making sure you aren't deprived of sleep." He replied, closing his eyes. "And it's better than having to wake up over and over again from your thrashing." Zexion suddenly felt Sora's head on his shoulder and the brunette's arms wrap around him. The slightly taller male opened his eyes to see the smiling brunette and blushed when he snuggled his face into the crook of Zexion's neck. "Thanks Zexy." Sora said with a smile. "No problem, now go to sleep." The other replied and he turned off the lamp. Wrapping one of his arm around Sora's waist and the free hand placed behind Sora's neck, Zexion smiled as he watched the brunette in his arms sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Indecision**

It was 9 am and Zexion sluggishly moved around the kitchen. He leaned on the counter as the coffee maker buzzed to life. 'I can't believe I couldn't sleep.' He thought as he let out a yawn. After calming Sora down the previous night from his nightmare, Zexion watched him as he fell asleep. Zexion then found that every time he'd close his eyes, it would only stay like that for a few minutes and then open again, watching the brunette for hours. It was around 5 am when he was able to sleep. Zexion poured some coffee into a mug and added some cream and sugar. He turned when he heard footsteps and saw Sora entering the kitchen. "Morning Zex." He said with a smile and Zexion forgot his tiredness, despite not having taken a sip of coffee. "Did you sleep alright?" He asked. Sora nodded and smiled in his direction. "So what do you want to do today?" Zexion asked as they sat for breakfast, both having bowls of cereal and toast. "Not really sure if I want to do anything specifc." Sora replied. "Why don't we go to the mall and see if there's anything going on?" Zexion nodded and they both got ready.

The two arrived at the mall and it was filled with bustling activity. They started walking around and checking out the shops. After a while they came across the game store and Sora rushed in, dragging Zexion along by the wrist. Sora browsed the shelves and excitedly pulled one out. It was the new RPG called 'Fallen Angels' and its reviews were all good. The brunette's beaming smile was removed when he looked at the price. "It's way out of my budget." He said defeated as he placed it back on the shelf. "Well it was just released a few weeks ago." Zexion stated. "I'll let you borrow mine until you can buy your own copy." Sora's smile was back on his face and he thanked the slightly taller teen. They returned to walking around the mall, when the sound of the brunette's stomach rumble told them it was time for lunch. They headed for the food court and when they got there, they we're greeted by Aerith and two more of their friends. "Yuffie!" Sora yelled as he the raven-haired girl hugged each other. "Hey Leon." Zexion said as he approached Sora's and Roxas's older brother, who greeted him back.

Sora and Yuffie were in line for the burger place when Sora began acting nervous. "Hey Yufe, can I ask you something personal?" He began. "Sure Sor." The girl replied. "Well, say there's this guy that you've been friends with for a long time." The brunette said. "And your feelings kinda change, like you want to be more than friends. But you're afraid the he might not feel the same and stop being friends with you." Sora looked down at the floor, a blush had placed itself on his cheeks. Yuffie eyed Sora carefully, then gave him a smile. "Well Sor, if I were you, then I'd go for it." She said. "I mean, I think you should just tell this guy you like him. If he returns your feelings, then good for the two of you. If not, then at least you won't suffer from knowing whether or not he likes you. And if he stops hanging out with you, that's his problem." There was silence between them as they walked a few steps. "You really think I should just tell him?" Sora asked and Yuffie nodded. "And I think I might know who you're talking about." She said and Sora just blushed more. "Am I really that obvious?" He asked, embarrassed and Yuffie gave a chuckle. "Nah, I guess I just have some aweome skills. But personally, I think you have a good shot." Sora looked at her wide eyed, and then smiled.

The group had finished eating lunch and decided to walk around together. Yuffie and Aerith were discussing some topic excitedly, while the two guys just walked behind them. It seemed like an eternity before the two girls stopped. Yuffie took Sora by the arm and asked him to go with her to the department store. He agreed and the remaining three waited for them near the fountain. "So Zex, how's everything with Sora going?" Leon asked and Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Aerith told me." "Of course." Zexion said with a sigh. "Hey, I'm not here to mock you, like Saix." The older male said. "I just want to know so I can help you out, if you let me." The lavender-eyed teen just remembered that Leon had feelings for his friend Cloud, but he was too afraid of ruining their friendship that he never told him. A month after graduating, Cloud came to the café, when everyone was all there, and told him that he had just gotten a boyfriend. The news shattered Leon so much that he worked 24/7 for a month. Zexion then told the older brunette everything, even what happened the night before. "Well, Zex, the only thing for you to do now is tell him." Leon said and the younger had a shocked expression on his face. "Before you go objecting, listen. You guys know everything about each other; know each other's habits, likes, dislikes. And it's obvious that Sora sees you more than a friend. You should just tell him." Zexion didn't say anything. His eyes drifted to Sora and Yuffie who were heading in their direction. "I know you're still broken from when Axel rejected you and you caught Demyx cheating on you with him." Leon said as he placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder. "But you've got to let it go. Here, you have a chance of being able to fix those parts with Sora, but it'll never happen unless you make it happen." Zexion looked at the elder who was now staring into a window. He looked and saw the reason why the elder was looking; inside was Cloud and sitting across him was a tall, muscular man with black hair which spiked backwards. "Just do it before he's taken away."

That night as he lay on the bed, Zexion thought about what Leon said. 'Does Sora really see me as more than a friend?' He questioned. He'd never noticed, but it's probably because Sora was really friendly to everyone he met. The last thing Leon said was what worried Zexion the most. 'Before he's taken away. Did he mean before Sora found himself a relationship? Or is there someone else who wants to be with him?' He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the brunette until he lay his head on the taller male's shoulder. "What're you thinking about?" Sora asked and Zexion said "Nothing." "Come n Zex, I know you better than that." Sora stated. "You were frowning just now. And you only frown either when Larxene or Axel does something, or when you can't understand something." The lavender-eyed teen was surprised and amused at the same time. Leon did point out that he and Sora knew each other well, but he didn't think the brunette knew this much. "Remember when you said that if I needed someone to talk to, I could come to you?" Zexion nodded in reply. "Well, it works the other way around too, Zex." Again Sora surprised Zexion. The slate-haired teen forgot how mature Sora was since he always acted like a child. 'I wish it was easy as that.' He thought. 'Maybe I should tell him already.' "Hey Sor." He began and the brunette looked up at him, his blue eyes staring into Zexion's lavender ones, and Zexion was lost for words. "Um, Vexen said there's going to be a meteor shower tomorrow night. Would you like to watch it?" Sora perked up and nodded excitedly. A few minutes had passed and Sora had already fallen asleep and Zexion watched the shorter in his arms. 'You're an idiot.' He told himself. 'All you had to do was tell him you liked him. Now, you have some sort of romantic date.' The slate-haired teen sighed inwardly. 'Well, at least I'll have time to practice and get some confidence.' He brushed the bangs covering the brunette's eyes to the side. Zexion smiled and fell asleep after watching Sora for another half hour.

The next morning, Sora and Zexion had breakfast together and after washing the dishes and taking a bath, Zexion packed his things to leave. Sora's parents would be arriving after lunch, and Roxas, Axel and Riku would be back later in the afternoon. They'd agreed to meet at the pier at 6:30 pm. "So, what'll I do until then?" Sora asked as Zexion slung his bag over his shoulder. "You could do your homework." Zexion replied then chuckled. "Just try not to burn the house down." Sora nodded and Zexion ruffled his hair before he left. Sora spent half the time watch TV and browsing the web. When he got bored, he decided to do his homework, as Zexion suggested. It was 5:30 and Sora was done with all of his work, excluding Geometry. He didn't understand anything. He looked at the problem, then to his book, but he couldn't solve it. Just as Sora was about to give up, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a silver-haired senior. "Riku!" Sora said as he quickly got up and gave the older teen a hug. "How was the concert? Where's Rox and Axel?" "The concert was fine, Sor." Riku replied as he and Sora sat beside each other on the bed. "Roxas fell asleep on the way back and Axel brought him to his room. How was your weekend with Zex?" Sora told his bestfriend about when they watched a movie, went to the mall and planned to watch the meteor shower later that night. "Well, looks like you had fun." Riku said. "Guess we better finish your homework if you don't want to be late." Sora looked at Riku thankfully and they got to work. They finished half an hour later and the brunette got ready. Riku was still there when he left the bathroom. "Is there a problem Riku?" He asked and the other locked his gaze on Sora. "I just really missed you this weekend." He said as he stood, then he started walking towards the younger. "In fact, I didn't pay any attention to the concert since all I could think about was being with you." Sora was now backed against the door to the bathroom and Riku towered above him. Riku then placed a hand on Sora's hip and used his other to cup the brunette's face. "I love you, Sora." With that, Riku closed the gap between them and kissed Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: If Wishes Came True**

Zexion sat on his bed, curled into a ball. His hair was frazzled and clothes were full of wrinkles. Only the light of the moon illuminated the room and the sound of the ticking clock could be heard. His desk was cluttered with books and papers. The clock chimed ten and Zexion looked out the window and up into the moon. 'How could you be such an idiot?' He scolded himself. 'Once again you let your fantasies run wild to the point that it overshadowed logic and reason. Have you learned nothing from the past?' Using his sleeve, the slate-haired teen wiped the tears running down his face and dried his eyes. His phone rang and vibrated. He picked it up to see the caller ID, which was Vexen. He declined the call and not long after, it rang again, but it was Xemnas calling. Again, Zexion declined the call, and then Saix was calling. It was a rare thing for Saix to show any concern for anyone other than himself, and despite that he knew what his friends' intentions were, he declined the final call. He put his phone on silent and laid his head down on the pillow.

**~A Few Hours Ago~**

Zexion sat on the docks on the beach, feet dangling over the water, eyes staring up at the star-studded sky. "It's really pretty, isn't it?" Zexion didn't need to turn his head to find out who it was. He heard footsteps on the wooden boards and saw the brunette sit beside him through the corner of his eye. Zexion turned his face to look at the brunette, who was now staring dreamily out into the ocean. "Did you finish your homework?" Zexion asked and Sora giggled, knowing that it was only the slate-haired teen who'd ask that to him. "Yup; I had a hard time with geometry, but Riku helped me." He replied. They sat there in silence for a while, just listening to the waves crashing onto the shore and the wind whistling in the air. "It's getting chilly." Sora said as he rubbed his arms. "Don't worry, I'm always prepared." The other teen said as he unzipped his bag and brought out a thick blanket and thermostat. Sora moved closer to Zexion and he threw the blanket over them. Zexion handed the brunette a cup of steaming hot chocolate from the thermostat. "Feeling warmer?" He asked as Sora took a sip. "I could be bit warmer." He replied with a grin. "Spoiled brat." Zexion sighed as he wrapped an arm around the shorter. Sora leaned into Zexion and rested his head in the crook of Zexion's neck. "Says the guy who got a laptop, PC, PSP and NDS for his 10th birthday." He said and the both laughed.

They watched the starry sky in silence, neither one of them noticing how much time had passed. Sora would move his head occasionally, tickling Zexion's neck with his hair. The lavender-eyed teen didn't care if there were still unfinished documents to do for the council; all he cared about was Sora. If wishes did come true, then he'd wish that that moment would've never ended. Then the first shooting star appeared and Sora became excited. Soon, another appeared, then another, until the whole sky was filled. Sora stared wide-eyed and with a wider smile. "You better make a wish." Zexion said. "I don't need to, I have everything I want." Sora replied as he leaned back onto Zexion. "I have a loving family, caring friends and best of all, I'm going to be spending the rest of high school with the person I love." Zexion's heart started beating rapidly and his face was getting hotter, a smile was creeping onto his lips. "Sora…" He whispered, trying to form the words he'd been waiting to say. "It's Riku." The brunette said and Zexion's heart shattered into a million pieces.

**~Present~**

Zexion stood, grabbed a coat and decided to go for a walk. He walked aimlessly for a while, not paying attention to where he was going until he saw a brightly lit building. It was Aerith's café and the teen thought it to be strange since they usually close at nine. He walked in and the sweet scents overwhelmed Zexion. "Hey Zex." Yuffie called from behind the counter. "Why are you guys still open?" Zexion asked as he approached. "Well, the meteor shower is a pretty big deal, whether you're a geek like Vexen or not." Yuffie explained. "So, we expected people staying up late to watch and stayed open. We even charged a bit more to have people on the roof. We earned today more than we'd usually make in a week." Zexion gave a smile to his friend, but it was really mask. "Zexion!" Someone called and the two looked to see who it was. Coming down from the stair leading to the roof was Vexen, Xemnas and Saix. "Zexion's here?" Aerith asked as she and Leon stepped out of the kitchen. "Are you alright?" She asked sweetly. Zexion first scanned all of their faces then sighed. "Can we have this conversation in private then?"

The last of the customers left and everyone gathered around the table, with Zexion at the head, and Yuffie, Aerith and Leon sitting on his left, and Vexen, Xemnas, and Saix on his right. "First, how did you guys know?" Zexion asked. "Well, Aerith told me and Leon." Yuffie began. "Then yesterday, Sora talked to me about telling a person he'd been friends for a long time that he liked him. I totally thought it was you Zex. Then earlier tonight, Sora called me and told me everything." "And we found out from Yuffie." Xemnas stated and Zexion sighed. "Thank you all for the concern, but I'm fine." He said. Just then, his phone vibrated continuously. He didn't realize he had brought it. Taking it out he looked to see who was calling, his eyes grew wider seeing Sora was calling. Just as he was about to press decline, the phone was snatched by Saix. "Hey!" He yelled. "If you are fine, then you can talk to Sora." Saix said and pressed the answer button and activated the speakers.

"Hello?" Sora's voice came from the phone clearly. "Hey Sora." Zexion replied while staring daggers into Saix's forehead. "Hey Zex, thanks for everything. I had so much fun" Sora said excitedly. "By the way Riku wants to talk to you." "Riku?" everyone was surprised by the announcement. "Hey Zex." Riku's voice said. "Hey Riku., what's up?" Zexion asked. "Nothing much, just wanted to thank you for watching Sora over the weekend." The silverette stated. "I know we owe you big time, especially since you were looking after someone like Sora." The sound of the two squabbling was faint but heard. "Anyway, we both wanted to say thanks. Even though Sora can be a handful sometimes, he's just so fun to be around. That's why we all love him, right?" Zexion's eyes went wide. He tried to say something to reply, but his mouth had suddenly become dry. "Bye Zex, see you tomorrow." Sora said and Zexion returned the phone into his pocket. He slowly lifted his head to look at the people sitting around him. Aerith pulled her chair to sit next to Zexion and pulled him into a tight hug while Leon stood behind him and placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder. Zexion turned his head to face Saix and gave a small and frail smile. "See? Told you I was fine." And with that, Zexion let the tears he'd been holding in since he found out on the docks roll down his cheeks.

**A/N: Hello everybody. Sorry for the major delay, but you guys know it takes a long time for me to think of something good. It took longer this time because I had to make Zexy hurt, and I hate having to do that. Making Zexy hurt is like hitting my own dog. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, even though it's sad, and there'll be more to come**


End file.
